Users of almost all types and skill levels need to be able to readily find and access data objects, such as media objects and information objects. The need exists for both sophisticated and novice users, as well as large and individual users. Presently, hierarchical displays of such data objects are common. For example, directories with folders are a common tool for storing and retrieving data objects. These directories are useful when they are organized properly and the user searching for a particular object knows exactly what object is needed and where that object is located. But on many occasions, a user may not know the exact location or identity of the object he seeks. He may have forgotten, or he may not be the architect of the directory system, so that he does not know where to look.
To combat this typical problem, conventional systems provide search tools for users that facilitate searching for and locating particular objects and files. For example, a user may search for a data object by any number of data object properties, including keyword, filename, modification date, save date, data object size, data object location, and the user modifying the data object, among others. These search tools are useful, but can still fail to locate particular data objects. For example, a user may fail to find a particular object because he selects the wrong keyword or the data object itself is improperly named.
Moreover, directory and search tools may also fail because the user may not know exactly what he is looking for. A user, for example, may be creating a digital media presentation on his computing device. As part of that process, the user plans on including several media objects, including image files, video files, and audio files. The user may need to pull media objects from several different storage areas in order create a satisfying presentation. In some cases, the user may not even know what media objects will be used when starting the project. The user may have a general idea of the topic of the presentation and may be aware that media objects related to that topic are stored on his computing device, without having an exact outline of which media objects will be used. Because conventional search tools require a relatively specific search criteria (e.g., filename, modification date, etc.), it can be difficult to locate specific files of unknown name or origin. A user may know that related songs exist as audio files and related images exist as image files, but may be unable to readily locate them.
Unfortunately, such conventional file directory and search systems are unable to adequately locate specific objects and provide information relating these objects to other related objects